lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Starter Pack
71171 71172 71173 71174 |minifigs = Batman Gandalf the Grey Wyldstyle Supergirl Aquaman Green Arrow Lloyd |number of pieces = 269 275 276 325 |price (usd) = $99.99 |vip points = 99 |prevset = N/A |nextset = 71201 Level Pack }} The Starter Pack is a LEGO Dimensions set that includes the game itself, minifigures of Batman, Gandalf and Wyldstyle, the Batmobile and pieces to build the LEGO Gateway. LEGO.com Description The LEGO® DIMENSIONS™ Starter Pack has everything you need to set out on epic mash-up adventures filled with iconic worlds and unlikely allies as you've never seen them before. Build the minifigure heroes and fire up the game to start the experience, then follow the in-game building instructions to assemble the loose bricks into the LEGO Gateway, and place the structure on the LEGO Toy Pad. There's a whole multiverse of puzzles to solve, and challenges and enemies to face, and when you're ready for more, collect Level, Team and Fun Packs to expand your collection. Use whatever minifigure with whichever vehicle or gadget – go ahead… break the rules! Inclusions Characters * Batman * Gandalf the Grey * Wyldstyle * Supergirl (PlayStation 4 Supergirl Exclusive) * Aquaman (Aquaman Exclusive) * Green Arrow (Certain Countries) * Lloyd (Lloyd Exclusive) Vehicles/Gadgets * Batmobile ** Batblaster ** Sonic Batray * Aqua Watercraft (Aquaman Exclusive) ** Seven Seas Speeder ** Trident of Fire * Lloyd's Golden Dragon (Lloyd Exclusive) ** Sword Projector Dragon ** Mega Flight Dragon Adventure Worlds * DC Comics World * The LEGO Movie World * The Lord of the Rings World * Ninjago World (Lloyd Exclusive) Miscellaneous * Game Disk * Toy Pad * Bricks to build the LEGO Gateway * Bricks to build X-PO * Instruction manual with instructions for the gateway, vehicles, and gadgets from expansion packs Trivia * Although the Starter Pack includes the game and three characters, many extra playable characters may be purchased through expansion packs. * The Starter Pack will also allow for three Adventure Worlds to be unlocked, due to Batman, Gandalf and Wyldstyle, as well as Green Arrow, Supergirl, Aquaman, and Lloyd in certain editions, being available in the Starter Pack. They unlock the adventure worlds for DC Comics (Aquaman, Batman, Green Arrow and Supergirl), The Lord of the Rings (Gandalf), The LEGO Movie (Wyldstyle) and Ninjago (Lloyd). ** The Aquaman Exclusive is available only at Toys-R-Us and is available on Xbox One and PlayStation 4. ** The Lloyd Exclusive is available only at Target and is available on Xbox One and PlayStation 4. * The parts to make X-PO are included in this set. * The Toy Pad base has 5 different versions: Xbox 360, Xbox One, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, and Wii U. ** Because of this, if you want to play on a different console, you'll just need the Toy Pad that works with the console because they are are console-locked for their Toy Pad bases. Gallery HighRes_LEGO_Dimensions.png StarterPackGuide.jpg Category:Sets Category:Index Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Types of sets Category:Starter Pack Category:2015 Category:Year 1 Category:DC Comics Category:The Lord of the Rings Category:The LEGO Movie Category:Year 1 Packs Category:DC Comics Sets Category:The LEGO Movie Sets Category:The Lord of the Rings Sets Category:LEGO Dimensions (Franchise) Category:LEGO Dimensions Sets Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago Sets Category:Target Exclusive Sets Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:Toys R Us Exclusive Sets Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Packs